Píldoras
by Asuka Yagami
Summary: 2D necesita más píldoras, aunque sabe que es riesgoso tomar tantas. Sólo quiere olvidar el dolor, pero necesita alguien que lo salve. ONE-SHOT.


**_Disclaimer:_** Gorillaz es una banda virtual, creación de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

Más píldoras.

Sí, era lo que necesitaba. Más píldoras para olvidar. Los baños, la sangre, el llanto, necesitaba olvidar todo aquello que le hacía daño. Stu quería olvidar toda la horrible escena. Olvidar cómo Russel sacó a Murdoc sangrante, con el pantalón a media pierna. Olvidar a Paula salir corriendo con las bragas medio puestas, y olvidar cómo lloraba ésta cuando lo vio acercarse sin tener una noción correcta de lo que había pasado… Hasta ver el semen recorrer su pierna.

Fue demasiado estúpido creer que lo de Manhattan no se repetiría nunca, y era otra cosa que trataba de olvidar mientras se drogaba con más éxtasis. Había ahora demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, como por ejemplo ¿Qué haría ahora sin Paula? Nuevamente se había quedado solo, sólo que a diferencia de lo de Manhattan, no tenía las agallas suficientes para ponerle un dedo encima al inglés pseudo-mexicano de Murdoc Niccals. Además, a fin de cuentas, le debía la vida por haberle despertado de su estado vegetativo, y si era parte de esa deuda "permitirle" hacerle cosas "sucias" a su ahora ex-novia, lo aceptaría, por más estúpido que eso fuera.

De pronto empezó a sentir demasiado sueño. ¿Acaso así se sentía la muerte? Tal vez ahora fueron demasiadas pastillas y estaba sufriendo el peor estrago de la sobredosis. No está mal morir ahora que se ha quedado nuevamente vacío. Habían pasado demasiados días pidiéndole a Dios que le arrebatara ese dolor que le quedaba, y al parecer al fin lo había escuchado. Ahora no le quedaba más que dejarse ir pacíficamente. Cerró los ojos, y después de eso sólo vio oscuridad.

La alarma le produjo una de las más fuertes migrañas de las que tuviera noción. Se levantó torpemente y cegado por el sol entrando por la ventana, trató de apagar el maldito reloj hasta que lo tiró y milagrosamente no hizo más ruido. Abrió sus ojos una vez que se acostumbraron al resplandor. ¿Ya había muerto? Pues por el desastre del lugar donde se encontraba debía estar en alguna especie de purgatorio. El inhalar aire y sentir suavemente el aroma del desayuno que Russ preparaba en unas cuantas habitaciones de distancia le hizo recapacitar. No estaba muerto, y nada le deprimió más que no estar muerto.

Aún bajo los efectos de la droga deslizó sus pies hasta la cocina, donde se tiró torpemente sobre una silla y luego se tumbó sobre la mesa.

—Una mala noche, ¿No, D?—dijo el norteamericano mientras sacaba los hot cakes recién hechos de la sartén y volvía a engrasarla para hacer más.  
—En serio pensé que moriría—fue lo único que Stu respondió mientras intentaba incorporarse.  
—Deja de torturarte con eso. Si te hace sentir mejor, encontrarás otra chica que sea mucho mejor en todos los aspectos que la guitarrista. Y llegará cuando menos lo imagines.

El timbre sonó. Russ sacó los últimos hot cakes del fuego y apagó la estufa para evitar cualquier percance. En cuanto salió de la cocina, Stu se quedó pensando en eso. Lo que él necesitaba no era una nueva chica, o al menos no una nueva novia. Lo que necesitaba era un "calmante", si se le pudiera llamar así. Algo que lo mantuviera atado a la realidad, y que le hiciera querer seguir vivo, porque en estos momentos no deseaba nada más que la muerte misma para terminar con el dolor en su alma.

—¡Hey, D! ¡Necesito una mano!—se oyó el grito de Russel desde la puerta, a lo cual 2D se levantó como pudiese y arrastró los pies hasta la puerta. Para cuando llegó era tarde, pues Russel ya había empujado por sí solo la enorme caja de FedEx al interior.— ¿Pediste algo?  
—Yo no.  
—Entonces fue Muds—como si fuera un conjuro, el bajista entró en ropa interior al lugar, lanzando una mirada de desprecio hacia sus compañeros de banda.  
—Yo nunca pido nada por exportación. ¿Acaso crees que lo que dejo en el baño es dinero?—respondió furioso, mientras se dirigía a la cocina a robar la comida que le cupiera en el estómago.  
—Debe ser de Paula—murmuró con molestia el afroamericano, mientras iba por alguna herramienta para abrir la gran caja de madera.

Una vez que encontró algo para hacer palanca, quitó con fuerza la tapa de madera. Apenas el último clavo se zafó de la caja, una pequeña niña con un curioso casco rojo se les abalanzó mientras gritaba "Noodle". Ambos se desconcertaron, y Russel hizo lo que era más lógico en aquella situación: Llamar a la oficina de FedEx para informar de la llegada de una niña asiática en una caja de madera.

En lo que éste intentaba comunicarse con algún supervisor, o mejor dicho, con algún ser humano competente, Stu estuvo sentado en el sofá de la sala, observando a la pequeña cuyo idioma era incomprensible para él. Se sumió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto la pequeña se montó en sus rodillas y le observó fijamente. Notaba su tristeza.

—No te preocupes—tartamudeó—, sólo estoy en un mal rato, eso es todo—intentaba explicarle a la pequeña quien no entendía nada de lo que el chico de pelo azul le decía, pero al escuchar su tono, no hizo más que darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Eso era.

Esa pequeña le serviría a Stu como su enlace a la vida. Porque ella lucía tan inocente y confundida como para dejarla a su suerte. Necesitaba que alguien la cuidara, y aunque él sabía que no era el más apto o el más inteligente para hacerse cargo de una niña de quizá ocho o nueve años, se esforzaría por hacer lo mejor para ella, aunque fuera reír.

Sí, al parecer esa pequeña asiática sería "su chica".


End file.
